


SANSational Christmas Remakes 2019

by Anjel_X



Series: SANSational Christmas Remakes [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjel_X/pseuds/Anjel_X
Summary: I have decided to *achem* alter some holiday songs to be more... SANSational...
Series: SANSational Christmas Remakes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568425
Comments: 16
Kudos: 8





	1. A Visit from King Fluffy-buns or... 'Twas the Night Before Gyftmas

**Author's Note:**

> Original poem "A visit from St. Nick" or better known as 'Twas the night before Christmas' was created by Clement Clarke Moore  
> https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/43171/a-visit-from-st-nicholas
> 
> Undertale and all things related belong to Toby Fox

'Twas the night before Gyftmas, when all through the house

Not a creator was working with pen or with mouse;

All the Sans’ socks were propped 'gainst the wall with such care,

in hopes that new sticky notes soon would be there...;

The Papyri were nestled all snug in car beds;

While visions of Sans’ clean room danced in their heads;

And Classic with ketchup that’s missing its cap,

Had just settled down for a long winter's nap,

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,

Paps sprang from his bed to see what was the matter.

Away to the window Paps flew like a flash,

Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.

The false sky on the breast of the new-fallen snow,

Gave a lustre of midday to objects below,

When what to Paps googling eyes did appear,

But a great big sleigh and eight Gyftrot rein-deer,

With a huge fluffy driver so lively and quick,

Paps knew in a moment he must be St. Nick.

More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,

And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name:

"Now, _Dasher_! now, _Dancer_! now _Prancer_ and _Vixen_!

On, _Comet_! on, _Cupid_! on, _Donner_ and _Blitzen_!

To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!

Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"

As socks that before the trash tornado fly,

When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky;

So up to the housetop the coursers they flew

With the sleigh full of toys, and King Fluffy-buns too—

And then, with a loud thud, I heard on the roof

The prancing and pawing of each Gyftrot hoof.

As I drew in my head, and was turning around,

Through the front door King Fluffy-buns came with a bound.

He was covered in fur, from his head to his foot,

And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;

A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,

And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack.

His eyes—how they twinkled! demeanor, so merry!

His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!

His wide fanged mouth was drawn up like a bow,

And the beard on his chin was golden you know;

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,

And the smoke, it encircled his head like a wreath;

He had a broad face and a little round belly

That shook when he laughed, like a Moldsmall-like jelly.

He was very tall and plump, a jolly monster boss,

And Paps _Nyeh’ed_ when he saw him, as not one bit cross;

A wink of his eye and a twist of his head

Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,

And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,

And laying one claw aside of his snout,

He gave a nod, the front door he ran out;

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,

And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.

But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight—

_“Happy Gyftmas to all, and to all a good night!”_


	2. REDolph the Red-Flushed TSUNdeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be part of a collab and a freind is going to make art for it... will link art when it's done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note.... picture the Sans-Deer in cute little deer outfits
> 
> Dasher (Blueberry aka Underswap Sans)  
> Dancer (Dancetale Sans)  
> Prancer (Fresh Sans)  
> Vixen (Lust Sans)  
> Comet (OuterTale Sans)  
> Cupid (Dream Sans)  
> Donner (Horrortale Sans)  
> Blitzen (SwapFell Gold Sans)
> 
> Rudolf (Red aka Underfell Sans... Tsundere style)
> 
> SANSta (Classic Sans)

You know Dasher (Blue bounds around with stary eyes and a big grin)

and Dancer (Dancetale Sans... well dancing)

and Prancer (Fresh prancing around with HO HO on glasses? or PRAN CER)

and Vixen (Lust looking like a very smexy deer)

  
Comet (OuterTale Sans totally not _**spacing** _out)

and Cupid (Dream Sans with valentine day cupid outfit with bow and heart arrows by mistake until someone corrects him)

and Donner (Horrortale Sans… y’know Donner party.... he seems to be eating... something)

and Blitzen (SwapFell Gold Sans…as Blitzen makes me think of the word blitzkrieg ...he is looking not amused and wanting to attack something)

  
But do you recall

The most famous **_Sans_** deer of all?

**_Red_** olph the Red-Flushed _**Tsun**_ deer

Had some very shiny cheeks  
  
And if you ever flirted  
  
He’d get blushy with a squeak

All of the other **_Sans_** deer  
  
Used to laugh and call him names  
  
They never let poor **_Red_** olph  
  
Join in any **_Sans_** deer games

Then one foggy Gyftmas Eve  
**_  
Sans_** ta came to say  
  
" ** _Red_** olph, with your blush so bright  
  
Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"

Then how the **_Sans_** deer loved him  
  
As they shouted out with glee  
  
" ** _Red_** olph the Red-Flushed _**Tsun**_ deer  
  
You'll go down in history"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally pictured this when i wrote this
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/poetax/art/Christmas-Light-Sans-801286282


	3. Here Comes Santa Claus (Asgore Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I couldn't decide what way of three ideas to alter this one, so I am doing all three... this is the Asgore Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Here Comes Santa Claus (Down Santa Claus Lane)" is a Christmas song originally written and performed by Gene Autry, with music composed by Oakley Haldeman.

Here's King Fluffy-Buns, dressed as Santa Claus right down Snowden Lane

Vixen and Blitzen and all his Gyftrot pullin' on the reins

Bells are ringin', Stripe-shirts singin', all is merry and bright

So hang your stockings and say your prayers 'cause Fluffy-Buns comes tonight

Here's King Fluffy-Buns, dressed as Santa Claus right down Waterfall Lane

He's got a bag that's filled with toys for boys and girls again

Hear those sleigh bells jingle jangle, oh what a beautiful sight

So jump in bed, and cover your head, King Fluffy-Buns comes tonight

Here's King Fluffy-Buns, dressed as Santa Claus right down Hotland Lane

He'll come around when chimes ring out, it's Gyftmas time again

Mercy Run will come to all, if we just follow the light

So let's give thanks to the Stars above King Fluffy-Buns comes tonight

Here's King Fluffy-Buns, dressed as Santa Claus right down New Home Lane

Vixen and Blitzen and all his Gyftrot pullin' on the reins

Bells are ringin', Stripe-shirts singin', all is merry and bright

So jump in bed, and cover your head, King Fluffy-Buns comes tonight

Mercy Run will come to all, if we just follow the light

So let's give thanks to the Stars above King Fluffy-Buns comes tonight

So let's give thanks to the Stars above King Fluffy-Buns comes tonight


	4. Here Comes Santa Claus (Sans Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I couldn’t decide what way of three ideas to alter this one, so I am doing all three… this is the Sans Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Here Comes Santa Claus (Down Santa Claus Lane)” is a Christmas song originally written and performed by Gene Autry, with music composed by Oakley Haldeman.

Here comes Sansy Claus, here comes Sansy Claus right down Snowden Lane

Blue and Dance and the rest of the Sans-deer pullin' on the reins

Door chimes ringin', Grillby’s swingin’, flames all merry and bright

So leave out your socks and take your naps 'cause Sansy Claus comes tonight

Here comes Sansy Claus, here comes Sansy Claus right down Waterfall Lane

He's got a bag that's filled with toys for boys and girls again

Hear those sleigh bells jingle jangle, oh what a beautiful sight

So jump in bed, and cover your head, 'cause Sansy Claus comes tonight

Here comes Sansy Claus, here comes Sansy Claus right down Hotland Lane

Fresh, Lust, and Outer and all his Sans-deer pullin' on the reins  
  
Bells are ringin', Stripe-shirts singin', all is burning and bright

So check your bed, watch for Memory-head, 'cause Sansy Claus comes tonight

Here comes Sansy Claus, here comes Sansy Claus right down New Home Lane

He'll come around, his chimes ring out, it's Gyftmas time again

Mercy runs will come to all, if Frisk just follows the light

So let's give thanks to the Stars above 'cause Santa Claus comes tonight

Mercy runs will come to all, if Frisk just follows the light

So let's give thanks to the Stars above 'cause Sansy Claus comes tonight

So let's give thanks to the Stars above 'cause Sansy Claus comes tonight


	5. Here Comes Santa Claus (FellVerse Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I couldn’t decide what way of three ideas to alter this one, so I am doing all three… this is the UnderFell Version
> 
> That also means it is not as kid friendly.... you have been warned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Here Comes Santa Claus (Down Santa Claus Lane)” is a Christmas song originally written and performed by Gene Autry, with music composed by Oakley Haldeman.

Here come Fell Gyftrot, here come Fell Gyftrot right to Snowden Town

Vixen and Blitzen and all Evil Gyftrot takin’ monsters down

Alarms are chimin', Stripe-shirts hidin’, all is scary with fights

So close your shutters and say your prayers 'cause the Gyftrots attack these nights

  
Here come Fell Gyftrot, here come Fell Gyftrot right to Waterfall Town

They’ve got attacks filled with genocide for boys and girls again

Hear those slay bells jingle jangle, oh what a horrible sight

So jump in bed, and cover your head, 'cause the Gyftrots attack these nights

  
Here come Fell Gyftrot, here come Fell Gyftrot right to Hotland Town

They'll come ‘round, then alarms ring out, it's Gyftmas time again

No LoV gained from us at all, if we just stay outta sight

So let's pray up to the Stars above 'cause the Gyftrots attack these nights

Here come Fell Gyftrot, here come Fell Gyftrot right to New Home Town

Vixen and Blitzen and all Evil Gyftrot takin’ monsters down

Alarms are chimin', Stripe-shirts hidin’, Fell-Gore wants a real fight

So jump in bed, and cover your head, 'cause the Gyftrots attack tonight

No LoV gained from us at all, if we just stay outta sight

So let's pray up to the Stars above 'cause the Gyftrots attack tonight

So let's pray up to the Stars above 'cause the Gyftrots attack tonight


	6. You Are Mean Ones, Nightmare Gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You’re a Mean One, Mr. Grinch” is a Christmas song that was originally written and composed for the 1966 cartoon special Dr. Seuss’ How the Grinch Stole Christmas!
> 
> The lyrics were written by Theodor “Dr. Seuss” Geisel, the music was composed by Albert Hague, and the song was performed by Thurl Ravenscroft.

You’re a mean one, Nightmare Sans  
Negativity your meal  
You're as cuddly as a tar pit, tentacles that look like eel, Nightmare Sans  
You're a bad banana that is goopy unpeeled!  
  
You're a monster, Horror Sans  
Cracked head with empty hole  
Your skull is full of spiders, you've got LV in your SOUL, Horror Sans  
I wouldn't touch you with a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole!  
  
You're a vile one, Murder Sans  
Monster Dust caked on your pants  
You have all the tender sweetness of the drunken Jerry rants, Murder Sans  
Given a choice between the two of you I'd take the drunken Jerry rants!  
  
You're a foul one, Killer Sans  
You're a nasty-wasty skunk  
Your thoughts are sweet as unwashed socks, your SOUL is full of gunk, Killer Sans  
The three words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote  
"Stink, stank, stunk!"  
  
You're a voyeur, Error Sans  
You destroy AUs a ton  
You spy on all the Sanses and make dolls of everyone, Error Sans  
Your Void is an appalling dump heap overflowing with the most disgraceful  
Assortment of deplorable rubbish imaginable, tangled up in Blue Strings!  
  
You nauseate me, Nightmare Gang  
With a nauseous super "naus"!  
You're a crooked dirty Sans group with a crooked goopy boss, Nightmare Gang  
You're a three decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich with arsenic sauce!


End file.
